


Voodoo

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: What happens when the Trickster gets a hold of a couple voodoo dolls? Funny stuff I tell you.





	Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts are written in first-person.

You can’t possibly have a Supernatural plot without the Trickster getting into mischief every once in a while. Let me tell you what happens when he gets a hold of a few voodoo dolls. I’d be hard pressed to say it wouldn’t be hilarious. Why? Because I was the one that told him to do it.

The bunker was particularly silent that day. No monsters or anything; just Sam doing a little research and Dean being Dean…you know, the whole pie and beer combination. It was a relaxing venture until Dean yelped. “Sam stop!”

“Um..Dean I didn’t do anything”, Sam raised a brow. “Unless you want me to stop doing research. Which would totally be fine with me.”

Dean mumbled and went back to his pie.

Seconds later, “Sam I swear if you don’t quit pinching my ass!”

Sam huffed. “I’m not even anywhere near you man. Dude what’s up with you?”

The air got real tense until Dean realized Sam was right. The youngest brother was nowhere within arms reach.

Cas tilted his head and stared at them in utter confusion. “Sam’s right. I’ve been watching the two of you the whole time and he did not touch you.”

I entered the library only to see them squabbling amongst one another. It was quite a sight to see. Cas stood and growled, “Stop it! Both of you!”

Sam and Dean stopped dead in their tracks and sat down. None of them had no idea what was going on except for me.

I texted the Trickster and said, _Alright, try Sam._

Fifteen minutes later, Sam shook his head violently. “Dean will you quit messing with my hair? You know I hate that.”

“I’m all the way over here man”, Dean said from the other side of the library.

Cas happened to peek over my shoulder and saw what I was doing. He whispered in my ear, “So you’re the one behind all this.”

I merely smiled mischievously. “Being friends with the Trickster has its advantages. Watch this.” I texted him again and what happened next sent me rolling.

At the same time, both of the brothers yelled at each other, “Stop pinching my ass!”

The funny thing is, they never figured it out. But the mischief stopped…for a while.


End file.
